Death In Spades
by TaziaFan
Summary: This story is completely my own but is loosly based on the serise by J.D. Robb.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Death... It is ineveitable. For some it comes sooner and without mercy.

For Anna Saleton it came quick and without purpose, in what appeared to

be a mugging gone wrong. But for Detective Rayelynn Moore of the LAPD,

she knew better, for every murder had some purpose, whether evendnt

or not. As she crouched down near the body of the victiam she pulled out

her small note pad. She turned to her aid.

"Who was she?" she asked.

"Anna Saleton, twenty-two, lived alone, no spouse, no known boyfriend.

Next of kin lives in Billings, Montana. I'll contact them a.s.a.p."

Shelly replied.

"No need, I'll do. I have some spare time. You go ahead and go on home,

we're about finished up here. Besides, I hear you have some anniversry

plans with your hubby." Rayelynn teased.

"Yea I do.. When are you going to get "somebody special"?" Shelly

teased back.

"Yea! Like I have the time!" Laughed Rayelynn.

"Well, goodnight, don't stay up to late tonight chewing on this case."

"Don't worry, I always do."

And that is exactly what she did until she passed out on her desk.

The following day she arrived at headquaters. She walked to her office and sat down.

She picked up the file that was laying on her desk and read through it.

She then picked up her phone and buzzed her aid.

"This is Shelly." Shelly said when she picked up her phone.

"Hey this is Moore, can you come to my office a.s.a.p.?" Rayelynn asked.

"Sure give me fivre minutes." Shelly hung up.

Five minutes later she was sitting across from Rayelynn.

"So, I've reviewed the file, and nothing about says mugging, it was more

calculated. There were no prints, no hair foluclues, nothing. Nothing but

a playing card," she took the evidince bag and held it up. "The ace of spades.

What does it say to you?"

"Its a calling card. This guy is calculated. He planned this murder. He probaly even

stalked her. Knew where she worked, where she lived, what she did every day.

He leaves the card to get attention. He wants to be known. He wants us to wonder.

Maybe even needs it." She shurgged her sholders.

"No, thats good, exactly what I was thinking. I bet he is waiting to do it again.

So how do we find him? How do we stop him?" She picked up the file again. " I think I am going to

talk to Hannah. Get a phyic eval on this guy."

"Ok, I'll call and set you up the appointment."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was scheduled to meet with Hannah that same day at four p.m.

While she waited for the time to pass by she sat reviewing the file.

She felt like she was missing something. She was so engrossed in

the file, that when her phone rang she nearly jumped out of her chair.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before picking it up.

"Moore." She answered.

"We got another one." Shelly her aid replied.

"One what?" Rayelynn asked.

"Another murder. Same guy. Come on Raye where's your head at?"

"Nowhere, you just caught me off guard. Be down in a sec. Wait for me."

"Would'nt even thinking about going without you."

She grabbed her jacket and sped out the door, nearly colliding with another

detective. She mumbled a quick apology and marched through the bull pen.

Nodding to Shelly, she headed to the elevator. Grumbling when it didn't open right up.

"Stupid thing always takes forever."

"We could always take the stair."

"No way, the stair-well stinks. We can wait."

She punched the button again," Come on, Come on." She went to punch it again when the doors flew open.

"It's about time!" They both crowed in and then waited somewhat patiently for it to make it's descend.

In the garage Shelly looked around. "So, where's your car today?"

"In matnience, the stupid thing never runs right, we are going to have to take your." She said almost in a whine.

"Yea right, you love my car because it runs right."

"Yep, so I'm driving."

"I think not. Jermey would kill me if he ever found out."  
"What he don't know won't hurt him." She held out her hand for the keys.

"Fine, but if he does, it's your butt, not mine." She put the keys in her hand.

"Such a pal. He wont find out, no unless loose lip says someting." She eyed Shelly.

"I'm not saying a word."

Rayelynn pulled out of the gargare, had a near hit with a bus and stepped on the gas.

It took fifeteen minutes due to traffic to get to the new crime scene.

She hooked her badge to her belt and strode to the police line.

"Detective Moore and my aid officer Hanley. I'm the primary on this case."

The officer on duty let them through. Before the even reached the mouth of the ally, the stench of

death cought thier nose. Shelly imediatly turned her head.

"Ugh, that is so gross."

"If you are going to up chuck please do it away from the crime scene."

"I'm not going to up chuck, as you so blaintly put it. I'm fine." It was a lie, but she would get through.

"Turn your recorder on." Shelly imediatly did so. "Victiam, is mid twenties, cucasion, light hair, green eyes.

Death by apparent stragleation. We'll know more with the mourge directors report. Suspect left a playing card.

The Ace of Spades. Thier calling card." She turned to Shelly." So what do the two vics have in common?"

Shelly took out her notebook. "They both lived alone, no spouse, not apparent boyfriend. They both worked at

two seperate places. Though both vics had recipts from a cyber club called "Dingo's". Thats about all they had in

common. They lived on two seperate sides of the city."

"Ok, were going to have to check out this club. We will meet there tonight at seven. Go home get some rest.

We have a long night ahead of us."

Shelly nodded, turned to leave then turned back around. "Umm... I've been to Dingo's. Actually Jermey sometimes

bartenders there."

"Oh, well I didnt know that. Sorry Shell, but I am going to have to question him. We need to catch this guy before he

strikes again."  
"I know, I just thought I would come clean."

"Well thanks. See you later."

"See ya!"


End file.
